Monday
by Bela Wandnoir
Summary: Sempre fazia isso. Pedia o café amargo, do qual não gostava, apenas por pedir. Não podia manter as mãos desocupadas, e sabia o quanto precisava estar ali - toda segunda-feira - por ele.


**Escrita para o Projeto Not Always Rainbows & Butterflies e para o I Mini-Challenge Harry/Luna, ambos do 6v.**

**Título:** Segunda-feira  
><strong>Itens:<strong> King's Cross e Café  
><strong><br>****Disclaimer: **Se eu tivesse nascido, tipo, uns vinte anos antes, talvez eles poderiam ser meus... não, acho que não, hein.

* * *

><p><strong>SEGUNDA-FEIRA<strong>

Luna mexia vagarosamente o líquido em sua xícara, seus olhos desfocados perdidos em algum lugar do ambiente. Pensamentos aleatórios corriam em sua mente. Inventou, por exemplo, a história da vida de uma garota trouxa que andava ansiosa pela estação – provavelmente não era londrina, e estava atrasada para pegar o trem que a levaria de volta para a casa dos pais, depois de um fim de semana na cidade com uma tia. Luna gostava de fazer isso, inventar histórias para desconhecidos.

A estação estava cheia naquele dia, e muito movimentada, dando ainda mais ideias para a loira. Ela tomou seu café trouxa pacientemente, fazendo uma careta ao sentir o quão amargo era. Sempre fazia isso. Pedia o café amargo, do qual não gostava, apenas por pedir. Não podia manter as mãos desocupadas, e sabia o quanto precisava estar ali - toda segunda-feira - por ele.

Segunda-feira. A maioria das pessoas odiava aquele dia. Luna, porém, esperava por ele a semana toda. Porque toda segunda-feira ela acordava cedo, trocava de roupa, prendia os cabelos em um coque no topo da cabeça, e desaparatava para a Londres trouxa. Dirigia-se a King's Cross, deliciando-se com o ar fresco da manhã e com a variedade de pessoas na rua, todas apressadas por causa de seus compromissos. Entrava na estação para tomar seu café-da-manhã no mesmo lugar, toda segunda-feira. E pedia aquele café amargo, que tanto odiava, enquanto esperava por ele.

Harry Potter sempre chegava atrasado. Isso também fazia parte da rotina deles, Luna já estava acostumada. Ele chegava atrasado com uma desculpa nos lábios, que ela tratava de calar, pois não se importava. Estava acostumada. Na verdade, até apreciava os atrasos dele, pois assim tinha um tempo a sós com a estação.

King's Cross era um lugar engraçado. Para os trouxas, era apenas uma estação, movimentada e suja como qualquer outra estação londrina. Era bonita, com seu teto envidraçado e seu estilo vitoriano, mas além disso era prática e funcional. Para a maioria dos bruxos ingleses, porém, King's Cross era a estação que os levava a Hogwarts. Luna podia lembrar de sua própria emoção ao chegar no local com onze anos. Seu pai constantemente lhe falava que havia criaturas impressionantes em Hogwarts, e ela sempre tivera a curiosidade de ir à Escola por esse motivo.

Mexeu novamente o café, ponderando por um momento se ele melhoraria com açúcar. Não. Açúcar deixaria a bebida mais artificial, e não era assim que ela gostava das coisas. Gostava do natural, por mais horrível que fosse.

Seus olhos aguados correram pela estação novamente, até que localizou um par de olhos verdes intensos e cabelos negros rebeldes. Harry Potter corria no meio da multidão, desviando-se dos trouxas com suas bagagens pesadas. Ele se aproximou de Luna, largando-se na cadeira em frente à ela, um sorriso estampado no rosto.

-Viu? Cheguei na hora hoje – ele falou, parecendo aliviado. – Você que chegou cedo!

-Esse lugar é interessante... – Luna falou, lembrando de seus últimos pensamentos.

Harry pareceu um pouco confuso, e essa era uma das coisas que ela achava mais engraçadas sobre Harry – ele sempre parecia confuso com o que ela dizia. E era muito interessante de observar as reações dele.

-Não vai pedir um café? – a loira perguntou, inocente.

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Mais tarde. Não estou realmente com vontade agora.

Luna assentiu e eles ficaram em silêncio. O silêncio era muito curioso entre eles, porque não era desconfortável, nem um abismo na relação que tinham. Era apenas... silêncio. Cada um se fechava dentro de seus próprios pensamentos por um momento, anotando mentalmente novas percepções do mundo para compartilhá-las depois.

Ela pensava em segunda-feira e em como gostava daquele dia. Gostava porque gostava de estar ali com ele, tomando aquele café horrível no meio da estação suja. Era bom. E sabia que ele também gostava, mesmo que não conversassem sobre isso. Porque, para ele, aqueles encontros eram o momento que ele tinha durante a semana para pensar e relaxar, e para ser ele mesmo. Luna entendia que ser o Herói do Mundo Bruxo não era fácil, e podia ser muito chato.

Nos primeiros meses depois da Guerra, Luna o ajudara sempre que podia a conquistar esses momentos de liberdade. Seja livrando-o da mídia ou o convidando para uma xícara de chá. Ele lhe agradecia. Com o passar dos meses e anos, porém, ambos acabaram se envolvendo com os próprios afazeres e famílias, e o tempo que tinham para escapar do mundo foi diminuindo gradativamente. Até que estabeleceram aquela rotina, toda segunda-feira. Não combinaram, exatamente, esse era um tempo livre que havia surgido em seus cotidianos.

Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos, ainda molhados por seu banho matinal, e suspirou. Luna sabia que ele falaria alguma coisa. Aqueles eram os sinais.

-Eu briguei com Ginny ontem – foi o que disse.

A loira o olhou com uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

-Você brigou com ela ou ela brigou com você?

Harry se divertiu com a pergunta, pois uma sobrancelha dele estava levemente levantada, mesmo que permancesse sério, como se estivesse pensando na resposta.

-Acho... – hesitou. – Acho que ela brigou comigo.

-E o que foi que você fez?

-Não sei exatamente – confessou. – Mas provavelmente foi pelos motivos de sempre. Não tenho tempo para ela, e esse tipo de coisa.

Dessa vez foi a loira quem ficou confusa.

-Mas eu não estava perguntando o motivo da briga, Harry – explicou. – Estava perguntando o que você fez depois que ela brigou com você.

Novamente, uma sombra de surpresa e diversão passou pelo rosto dele. Logo depois, porém, abaixou o olhar, envergonhado.

-Continuei a discussão.

Luna assentiu, voltando-se novamente para o café. Já havia esfriado, mas ele ficava melhor frio. Primeiro, porque então já não estava tão amargo. Segundo, porque geralmente quando Harry chegava, ele começava a esfriar. Então o fato de estar frio era um sinal de que Harry estava ali. E isso a deixava feliz.

-Acho que você devia pedir um café agora – a loira aconselhou.

Harry se permitiu sorriu. Levantou-se e foi até o balcão do lugar pedir o café, enquanto Luna voltava ao seu estudo da estação. Estava mais cheia a cada minuto, e os passos aos poucos mais apressados, conforme entardecia. Era reconfortante observar um ambiente se tranformando assim durante o dia.

Ele voltou com sua xícara e uma tigela de biscoitos, que colocou entre eles. Luna estendeu a mão para pegar um, mordendo-o cuidadosamente e apreciando seu sabor. Decidiu que não gostaria deles se não fosse Harry quem tivesse lhes dado. Mas como eram dele, comeu três. Tinham gosto de chá.

Então, após um silêncio que durou o tempo que ela levou para comer os biscoitos, Luna se encostou na cadeira e inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

-Você quer conversar sobre isso? – perguntou, interessada.

-Sobre eu e Ginny? – Luna assentiu, e Harry parou alguns segundos para pensar. Enfim, concluiu: - Não. Não quero falar sobre ela.

-Quer conversar sobre o quê, então?

Harry deu de ombros, dando uma mordida tentadora em um biscoito. Mastigou-o pensativo, olhando em volta.

-Conte-me sobre a primeira vez que veio aqui – ele pediu, fixando os olhos verdes nela. – Sobre a vez que veio embarcar para Hogwarts.

Luna sorriu, com os olhos sonhadores, enquanto se lembrava. Começou a lhe contar. Falou da ansiedade antes de vir, e dos motivos para isso. Falou do que sentiu ao ver o Expresso de Hogwarts. Falou sobre os conselhos de seu pai, e sobre as observações sobre a estação. E quando viu estava contando até mesmo sobre seus primeiros anos na Escola. Havia tristeza em sua voz em alguns momentos, mas havia simplicidade em outros. Mesmo assim, cada palavra era envolvida por um ar sonhador e pontuada pela emoção do momento.

A cada pausa que fazia, Luna tomava mais um gole do café, que ficava cada vez mais frio. Deixou-se dominar pela intensidade do verde naqueles olhos, enquanto ele bebia cada palavra do que ela dizia. E era bom ser ouvida, porque constantemente as pessoas a ignoravam. Talvez fosse por isso que gostasse tanto de Harry – ele tinha seus próprios problemas, mas sempre ouvia e se preocupava demais com os problemas dos outros.

Ela percebia, quando olhava para a xícara, que o café estava acabando e a tristeza por isso estar acontecendo crescia em seu peito. Isso não era o mais natural – ela sabia. Deveria estar feliz por estar terminando aquela coisa horrível, mas a verdade é que não queria realmente. Enquanto houvesse café, Harry estaria ali e ela teria com quem falar. Quando chegou no último gole, porém, chegou também ao fim da história. E ambos entenderam que o momento acabara.

Eles trocaram algumas últimas palavras, alguns últimos sorrisos. O sol já ia alto no céu naquele momento, brilhando por detrás do teto envidraçado da estação. Luna capturou mais uma imagem de King's Cross, apegando-se a seus detalhes e pessoas. Teria que esperar mais uma semana agora. Mais uma semana para ver aquele lugar novamente. E mais uma semana para ver Harry Potter novamente. Tudo bem, esperaria. Ela sempre esperava.

O moreno suspirou, por fim, olhando no relógio. Não que precisasse, ambos sabiam que era hora de ir. Eles se despediram, e ela notou que o brilho nos olhos esverdeados estava um pouco nublado, marcado pelo cansaço. Sorriu. Sabia que, na próxima segunda-feira, eles voltariam a brilhar sua luz mais natural.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Eles não são fofos juntos? Essa foi minha primeira HL, e esse ship é uma graça, está se tornando minha nova paixão. Enfim, eu realmente gostei da fic, tentei ao máximo captar a essência da Luna, mas essa é uma personagem muito difícil de trabalhar. Enfim, se realmente gostou, por favor, deixe review - fico mais feliz com elas do que se você apenas favoritar. Se odiou, adoro xingamentos coerentes! ;) Mas obrigada por ter chegado aqui de qualquer forma!


End file.
